fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamashita Kenpachi
Yamashita Kenpachi (山下更木, Yamashita Kenpachi) is the genius young of Regno Rosa and the Director of Intelligence and Security of the imperial forces. On top of this, he is a member of the guild Star Breaker Guild. He primary serves the emperor acting as his eyes and ears of the emperor and serves him as his primary second-hand man. He is also the Chief Director of Karyuudo also known as the "HUNTER" group within the Imperial Forces as an elite Special forces unit. He also works as the main responsible for running the Imperial Rosa Army by dealing with the day-to-day management of all of the supplies as well as the extra large supply network being able to run them seamlessly flawlessly. Personality & Appearance Appearance Yamashita is a tall man with a muscular build. He has bright green eyes, long white colored hair, and long bangs. He wears a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and black jeans trousers, also he appears to wears a white shirt, a gray jacket and a pair of keys on his belt. Yamashita when on duty during his service as the Commander of Intelligence and Security wears a brown striped suit with a white shirt and tie underneath it. He normally has two Kodachi style katana blades hidden on his person at all times, however when deployed on a mission, he normally carries his trusty, Mugetsu Blade which it's sheath is strapped to his back. When using his main battle attire during combat he wears a long pitch black coat with silver pauldrons on his shoulder, black boots, and black trousers. The top of his coat is open to reveal his chest, with his leather version of Regno Rosa custom-styled armor. Personally Unlike his brother Yusuke, Yamashita is very calm, intelligent individual, Always thinks before acting, at most times he is to be very cool and level headed, but when someone breaks him down, there is no other who thinks like a Slasher than Yamashita, that given him the nickname "Mage Hunter". He has extremely long hair however unlike his carefree little brother, he is a bit more formal but some people following him due to his looks, with strange green lines along his neck when in battle. As well he has a soft spot for his brother, so much so he has given him his best twin handed. That don't take away his dislike for the world is more than can be said, as well a brother he mostly is a Teacher of Yusuke. He also develops a bit of messiah complex, which means he thinks he will sooner become on a path to godhood, but Yusuke seems don't mind it, as well as when his gene with his green energy kicks in his hatred towards other people even the world kicks in only having Yusuke to keep him from going to the deep end due to he cares for his younger brother. He made a point of striving for perfection in all areas of life, particularly in intelligence gathering. This gave Yamashita an extreme sense of self-importance and superiority, particularly over the "common" citizens not involved in legal studies or a part of the imperial forces. He showed great cunning and paranoia with almost every move he made. He was very determined in guarding his secrets at all costs, even after being tormented by dark wizards for eight long days and still won't give them anything. History Back-Story His history like Kenpachi isn't much, he knows he was a part of a test subject of Grimore heart, to make the Ultimate Warrior Mage, but was too well made to be let to live, so they discarded him, however, with no memory found a little boy in the winter his name was Yusuke. After a few years of battle after the time-skip he recalls an unnamed guild taking his brother, so he trained his hardest, in the forest in a cold winter he spent two years in, until he saw a man, this man trained Yamashita in the art of Ryu Mitsurugi and Battōjutsu styles, when using a long katana, however, later on, he trained on two little blades one. Years later, he met up with Yusuke Kenpachi, and the two brothers teams up to form the group known as The Black Angels Brothers, during which the two trained for the longest time but even after that the ground went around wanted by the government was infamous for the fact they killed left and right all those who try to challenge the two, which means this group is able to kill anyone. Shatter Moon Saga After countless missions with Yusuke, Yamashita was the second-hand man to the Grandmaster "Kai", however, he also does missions with his brother. Sometimes during a mission at a temple that was in the mountains, it was a temple of the old world, there they found a Beautifully Lime Green haired woman by the name of Ayumu Kazama. After Yamashita brings her back with a few things of the will of the master kai, he noticed both Ayumu and Yusuke would be with each other a lot, so he would leave them to do missions. After a large battle, later on, Yamashita appears and takes both Ayumu and Yusuke to the mountain known as "Black Frost", the former area where bi-frost lived the area is a wasteland of snow and ice that's where he said they will be training for 3 years. Three years later, they would return to the guild as this goes on they hear news of demons swarming outwards attacking cities and dark mages unleashing an unholy war on the other wizard so they rushed in by the order of Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki himself. He later serves as both the second hand to the emperor, and as the man who watches over the city as the governor which he controls for day to day aside from missions from his group instead. Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities He is the second-hand man of Masahiro Ketsueki and a genetically altered human from the experimental ultimate wizard from Hades, however, at first, he didn't appear it. His skills and speed are unmatched as well he can use his strength alone to carry a long sword as long as a human body. He also is a master utilizing his unique kind of sword magic called the "Infinity Swordsmen" style or the more powerful "Infinite Swordsmen God" style combat which requires a mastery of sword magic to pull off insanely quick yet powerful attacks. Magic Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Magic used by Yamashita Kenpachi, He can summon many katana out of his mind when magic summons them forth so he can use in mid-battle almost like an area effect. *'Sword Style: Huntress Night' - he would lunge forward, slicing his blade into an X, like a shape swing them apart, they slice a beam of energy towards his foe apart in the way similar to a pair of scissors to cut a normal person into a half. *'Sword Style: Blade Hunter' - he would summon two normal blades in his hands as he then plunges his blade forward. He then summons more to stab it until he has 15 blades stabbed into his foe. Then he would then come in with his two kodachi as he spins slashes as the other blades explode in a flash of light. *'Sword Style: Final Flash' - he would hold his two blades or single blade as magic energy forms around it as he would then rush out towards his foe, and slice them with one mighty massive slice with all of his might, with this attack able to slice through a nearby building cutting it completely in half, however, this attack is weaken when using two blades. *'Infinity Swordsmen Style: Planet Destruction Cannon': (無限剣客スタイル: 惑星破壊大砲, Inpiniti Suwo-dosumen Sutairu: Puraneto Desutorakution Kan) - This attack requires Yamashita to use a sheathed blade in his hands. As he then lunges forward upon quick draw it generates a sword slash that also forms an extremely long reach due to magically energy sword around the sword, which boosts the cutting power and speed of the sword. The slash itself is so strong with a single chop he was able to cut through Takashi Suzugamori's Fire Dragon's Roar. *'Infinity Swordsmen Style: Multiplication': (無限剣客スタイル: 増加, Inpiniti Suwo-dosumen Sutairu: Marutipurikasiion) - During this attack, when he focuses his magical energy, he can briefly summon 2 extra clones of himself for a triple palm strike as they slice into the enemy with their swords. *'Infinity Swordsmen Style: Sound Shock': (無限剣客スタイル: 正常な衝撃, Inpiniti Suwo-dosumen Sutairu: Soando Soku) - He then waves his hand along his sword before then tapping the blade into the ground, the vibrations sent through from the sword unleashes a burst of sound which damages nearby enemies ear drums while also shattering glass. *'Infinite Swordsmen God: Swordsmen Blade Blitz': (無限の剣客神: 剣客ブレード電撃戦, Inpinaitu Suwo-dosumen Godo: Suwo-dosumen Bureidu Buritosu) - *'Infinite Swordsmen God: Heavenly Blade Dance': (無限の剣客神: 天のブレード・ダンス, Inpinaitu Suwo-dosumen Godo: Hibenri Bureidu Dansu) - This is a much stronger version of blade hunter. He starts by summoning 1000 blades into the air through a sword release, before then he impales the swords with both close-range attack as well as flying blades before striking the ground proceeds to strike the entirety of the surrounding blades lift up into the air before raining down towards the target, with the final devastating blow to lodging every sword into the enemies body at once. *'Infinite Swordsmen God: Final Shine' - This is Yamashita's final attack, by channeling all his magic into a single blade slash, he then sheath his blade into it's sheath preparing in a unique stance. He then performs a quick dash towards his opponent, slashing them using a quick-draw slash with a massive stream of magical force behind the slash itself it is able to not only cut through a normal man with ease but also slice down four entire buildings in a single slash leaving a crater behind it. Transformation: (変身魔法 Henshin Mahōhe) - Yamashita can only transform into his other form which is an, In addition, he can transform in this form he is a smaller, white, fluffy, Scottish terrier-looking dog with a large pink ribbon around his neck with a silver trinket attached to it, the trinket being the symbol of his rank. In this form, he may lack the power of his normal body, but he gains a great boost on speed with overwhelming cuteness new form which for some reason he can still speak English in it. This is good for when he wants to creep away from people and get past bars or other places deemed too big or large for humans, so that makes him able to be much more useful even rushes faster due to his smaller form. This form he also takes is good for when he wants to leave and during this form barely anyone can sense his magical energy aside from Zeref himself. After he is doing his new appearance from the dark deal, he can use his transformation magic to shift between his current and normal form instead of being forced into a single shape which helps him greatly when blending in or just when he feels like being normal around people. Fire-Make Magic (火メイクの魔法; Hi Meiku Mahō) Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Usually starts with the command 'Fire-Make'. Like all Fire most time times Unlike normal style with both hands Yamashita has proven he can use both hands or a single hand one but if he uses the single hand to control fire to form into the shapes it won't be as power as then two hands. After the time-skip, he is not only able to control fire into shapes but breaths out the fire and dripping with it as a monstrous demon unable to stop his fires of misfortune and death. phoenix-rising.jpg|Make-Fire Phoenix In fire.png|Yamashita Make-Fire fire devil.jpg|Make-Fire Devil Atomos 10258735-blue-fire-ball-illustration-on-black-background-for-design.jpg|Make-Fire Infernal Flames Ash_Clone.jpg|Make-Fire Burning Ash Clone fire-ball-black-hot-burning.jpg|Make-Fire: Fire Ball~!! 356845-1920x1080.jpg|Make-Fire: Drago Flare Fire-Make: Fire Ball: -''' it's a little orb that he can form with one or two hands that he can blast out towards an area that explodes into flames with ease with two hands upon impact it explodes like a missile going off. 'Fire-Make: Infernal Flames: -' a bright blue flames shoots out from his hand, like a ball of fire it burn much brighter, however, Yamashita with his free hand if need be, unleashes a swarm of them outwards towards his enemies, however, if uses two it would form into a massive hellfire storm of blue flames which is very deadly. '''Fire-Make: Drago-Flare Bomb: The magic seal forms after a large build-up of magic it morphs into a monstrosity black, lava and magma are visible beneath scales, with flames dripping off its body. The temporary shape of the dragon after casting it then glow brightly before explodes in a large blast sphere out from its body. Another Variation of this spell includes it's head alone forming out of a magical seal, which it launches an extra large fireball, however, a spell like this need to be focused on the spell if broken it's could explode near the user or turn into a pile of burning ash and melting stone. Fire-Make: Ash Clone: - made burning flames the remains of the fire takes the shape of a clone of Yamashita after it dies it would burst into flames again than disappear, but can, use Much weaker versions of fire make spells till destroyed quickest way would be to use water magic. Fire-Make: Devil Atomos: - when his anger grows his green energy forms into a shape of a fire monstrous devil-like freak that towers around him in like a fire like form around him with hatred in his mind and a monstrous fire monster with a big reach with its flame sword, war-hammer, Spear, Bow, and shield. Fire-Make: Phoenix: - A version of Fire-Make that forms into a shape of a phoenix that as pretty as it is dangerous when summoned it will skydive towards an enemy and blew up at once. Sword & Fire-Make: Inferno Blades: -''' Using both sword magic and fire magic, he forms his blades that are swarmed with flames as they swarm into foes all around or into a single foe. '''Eyes of Nothingness - Yamashita's monstrous power magical power is one he himself can't control himself as his eyes trigger with a bright green glow that has the power to negate magic or magical seals of an enemy which is handy when facing a greater enemy and reverts the spells into nothingness. This may be made from the program to make him into the "Ultimate Wizard", but along with this eyes when he is utterly disgusted even hates the world itself the eyes will after the deal it appears he not only has full control but can use flames out of his eyes as well, sometimes it also includes a type of sickness that weakens the victims body of magic into a weaken state to the point of near-death which has affected even a dragon slayer like Natsu. Abilities Fire Resistance and Control: - After years of training and being subject to multiple mutations through magical alchemy of his body not only feeds on flames but is utter unaffected all forms of fire-based attacks as well as gained some control over flames enough to be able to move them and push them away if he focuses enough. Enhanced Strength: - Aside from the look of him he is s strong enough that he is able to push back with his bare hands, a full force of a Winder dragon's great roar as well slicing his blade slice pieces of building like a hot knife through butter when using his two-handed blade Yusuke currently uses. Enhanced Durability: - Due to his cells being made him kind of a freak, however as a blood-lust monster of war, he is able to take deep stabs and slashes and keep fighting well slowly it heals. Immense Reflexes and Speed: - In the fight with Dark Yusuke, he most of the fight dodged his wild slashes and snow dragon power with his speed was able to grab an arrow well still in mid-flight claiming he could go a much faster. with his speed it leaves a slight black trail behind him as he would rush out as well as the swinging the blade it would make, as well as this he is good at balance however, he sometimes to trip up who travels with him sometimes falls down to make him look dumb. Genius Intellect: - His high intellect is an even more dangerous weapon that Yamashita has, He is able to see patterns and link together of that lines up with an enemy, even during a fight with Yusuke in mid-fight pointed out flaws in his attacks and defense. Yamashita has never lost in a fight a weaker foe due to the fact he is able to out think and even taunt the enemies to make the first move than strike afterward for the death blow, with that said he also haves go the sense of eyes knowing how to follow the ball. Enhanced Magic Power - Alone his spiritual energy merely powerful himself, without using anything it's enough that it would grow to the point it shines bright green it's enough that it weaken the dark energy inside Yusuke with him being nearby, his normal energy is bright white and black hence his nickname "the white angel" but when he can't control his genes he glows with green energy and wild. Aside from this, it has an extreme force that glows pitch black with dark energy, it has a green trail of energy around him when he is fully utterly haves the words the force of both powers at once it enough to make a whole forest of trees sapped of all energy at once. Immense Swordsmanship Specialist - Even without using his magic, this man who teaches Yamashita was extremely skilled, at one point he was on the list for the top 10 greatest swordsmen of a wizard. He mostly wishes to test his skills with the legendary Kenshin Suzuki but don't know if he is ready for such a type of test so stays away. Master of Spying and Infiltration - After many years of field work in being the eyes and ears of the empire, Yamashita is a masterful spy being able to sneak into various guilds & groups to gather information or provide assassin when required. He is a masterful artist in the role of blending in and disappearing in the ranks, even being able to fool lie detectors if required. Equipment *'Ōkami and Tsukuyomi '- means "Wolf and moonlit night" They are both two katanas, with strange powers, as one controls have the power of fire, and the other the power of water mostly. He has a sword in a big sheath with single sheathed sword, one blade appearing to be the hilt, while the second blade is stationed in it, however facing an enemy, he uses a single blade with a defence and the other for attack mostly. *'The Mugetsu Blade' (無月, Moonless Sky) his signature weapon, is an over-sized Japanese Nodachi that is said to be the only one able to effectively use it, and is able to summon it forming it into the shape green flames to summon it forth or disappear back at his will. He takes all the power of his sword using it long-reach to perform high-speed combat even from mid-range making it a very dangerous tool in combat. Trivia *He has the appearance of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7, as well his personality inspired by Kristoph Gavin from Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice as a cool customer yet also very sadistic and evil at the same time able to put an extremely kind face on when needed. Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user Category:kenpachi Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Former Villian Category:Male Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Karyuudo